New Girl
by AnimeLover2007
Summary: you'll find out once you read.
1. its a boy!

No one's pov.  
Razer is siting at the controls scanning for any disturbance in space. Aya then comes in. "Good morning Razer." Aya says as she yawns. "Good morning Aya." Razer replys. Aya then takes a quick glance out the window and sees a boy floating in space. "IT'S A BOY!" Aya exlames. She then quickly fly's out side , grabs the boy, and fly's back inside. She then lies him down on the medical table. She then glows white and when she stops glowing she looks compleatly different. She now has short light brown hair down to her shoulders, baby blue eyes, soft tan skin, and baby pink lips. She is wearing a very short dark brown furry top with no sleeves, a very short dark brown furry skirt that only goes to mid-thigh, dark brown furry boots, and a dark brown tail and the tip on it is white. She then presses her ear to his heart and she hears a heart beat. She then pinches his nose shut, takes a deep breath, presses her lips against his, and blows. She then removes her lips from his an releases his nose. Then she sees him start breathing again. Aya then looks and the boy's ears witch were on the top of his head. "I think I wanna... Touch them." she whispers to herself. Then her hands go out and she is about to touch them his hand goes out and he grabs both of her hands tightly. His eyes open. "What were you about to do?" he asks as he sits up. "Ow. Currently hurting here." She says and he lets go. Aya rubs her wrists. "Is that how you say thank you? I just saved you from dieing in outer space." Aya says as she continue to rub her wrists. "What do you mean by that?" He asks. Aya hands him a band and she puts hers on. "Press that against your wrist and I'll show you." she says. He does and it snaps around his wrist. Aya opens the air lock and flys out. He flows her out. "I had rescued you from out here. If it wasn't for me you would have died." Aya says as she flys back inside and he follows her. "Any way. What's your name?" Aya asks him. "My name is Inuyasha. What is your name?" he replys. "My names Aya." Aya replys. Then a worm hole appears and they get both get sucked in. Then they both fall out of the portal and pass out.


	2. singing

Aya's pov.  
I feel wind going quickly by my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see another guy who sort of looks like me. He seems to be running very fast. I then hear Inuyasha, "Give her back you scrawny wolf!" he yells as he runs after him. He looks down at me. "So your awake. I'm Koga." he says then looks forward again as he starts running 20 times as fast as he originally was. Next thing I know I'm in a cave with two other guys and a bunch of wolves. Then he puts me down in the center of the cave and he walks over to the other two and talk. One smaller looking wolf walks over to me. I put it in my lap and I pet it as I start singing a luluby. Half way through the song the other wolves start lisoning. Near the end of the song I notice that the others are watching me. Then I finish. "Do you guys want to try?" I ask the wolfs and the all nod their heads. I line the up in rows. Taller in the back shorter in the front. I then rase my hands and I start conducting as the wolves start howling the song. I'm smiling as I'm conducting and finally the song ends. "Great job! You did great for you first time!" I say. The small one in my lap licks my face. I smile and kiss the top of its head. "What do you think of the name glow star?" I ask it and it eagerly nods it's head yes. I then here someone shout my name. "Aya! Aya where are you!" I recinise the voice. I run out of the cave and in to Razer's arms. "Razer!" I exclaim. "Aya! Your ok right? No one hurt you?" Razer asks. "I'm just fine Razer. No one tryed to hurt me." I respond and he lets me go. Then I see inuyasha. I wave them over. "You alright Aya?" he asks and I nod. "This is the girl! Inuyasha. Si-" a girl starts to say but I interupt her. "SIT GIRL!" I exclaim and she goes face first in to the dirt. "Don't mess with me. Glow!" I say and glow jumps into my hands. And I hold her. "This is Glow Star."


	3. glow's a girl!

Aya's Pov  
They all stare at the small wolf pup in my arms. Then Kagome goes over. "It's so cute!" She exlames. Glow jumps from my hands and on to Kagome's shoulder. It sniffs her and then jumps to my shoulder. I then pour a liquid into my hand and i hold it up. The pup sniffs it, then declaring it safe, drinks it. I then quickly put the pup on the ground. It glows and starts to transform. It turns into a wolf demon. She has long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, baby pink lips, a chocolate brown tail, and she was naked. "OSORI" I scream and all the boys go into the ground. "We have to get you clothes!" I say as I pull her away. We get to a lake. "Go hide in those bushes over there. Ok?" I say and she goes and hides in the bushes. I look around then I get undressed and go in to the water. With my clothes. I make my close float in front of me "Elbuod sehtolc eseht ekam! Srats eht fo rewop eht htiw!" I exclaim and my clothes doubles. I then step out with both pairs of clothes. I then but mine on and I walk back to the bush. And I hand her the clothes. "put these on" I say and she does. She then stands up. "Can you talk?" "Yes." "Good. Now come along the others are waiting." I say and we both walk back.

* * *

**Hey guys/gals, I know what Aya said back at the lake sounds like gibberish but is says some thing. PM me what you thing it says. If it's correct you get mentioned in the chapter after the next chapter.**

**Hail the stars.**

**- Sarah**


	4. starting to take care of things

Aya's pov.  
We get back and everyone but inuyasha is still in the ground. Inuyasha and Koga are arguing about Kagome. I walk in between them and I push them apart. "Break it up, break it up." I say. "Koga. OSOARI!" I scream and he goes three feet into the ground. I turn to inuyasha and he eminently sits down. "Now, I know you both like Kagome. Neither of you can force her decision. It's up to her to decide who she will be with. You two should stop arguing and let females do what females do best. And that's choosing things." I say. "Got it?" I ask "Hn." inuyasha says and Koga is still in the ground so I guess that means yes. "Oh my god!" I say. I run and jump of the edge of the cliff. I land in the water and I get out of the water and I run over to Razer. I start poking him. He doesn't move. I move him out of the hole and I turn him over. I press my ear against his chest and I hear a heart beat. I then relies this will be my only chance. I lean down and I kiss him on the cheek. He slightly moves but nothing really. I lift Razer up and I put him on my back. I then jumped from rock to rock and finally I got back to the top. I bring him in side the cave and I lie him down. I then go outside and I get Koga out of the hole. I pick him up and I bring him inside the cave. I lie him down. I then bring every one else that hasn't got out of the hole inside and I lie them down. I go over to Kagome. "Do you have any candles?" I ask. She nods and hands me one. I jump of the cliff and I grab a couple of leaves from the bush there. I then go back to the top and into the cave. I light the candle by striking it against the wall of the cave. I then decide I'll need more so I put out the candle and go back out again but instead I grab the whole bush and bring it back in to the cave. I place the bush by the opposite wall and I relight the candle. I then throw the candle at the bush setting it on fire. I then grab a sharp rock an I cut my finger I let a few drops of blood fall in to the fire. I then walk out side with the sharp rock and I cut Kagome's finger. I squeeze a few drops in to my hand. I then go over to glow and I get a few drops from her and I mix it with Kagome's blood. I finally go over to Inuyasha and I get a few drops from him. I mix it with Kagome's and Glow's blood. I then walk back in to the cave and I pour the blood into the fire. I then take Kagome, Inuyasha, and Glow in side and i gather them around the fire. "Everyone repeat after me." i say. "Ekawa sdneirf ruo ekam erif ydoolb eht fo llems eht yam!" i say the all shrug and decide to say it. "Ekawa sdneirf ruo ekam erif ydoolb eht fo llems eht yam!" We say and the fire grows bigger and the smell strengthens. We all get up and walk out. "What was that big sister?" Glow asks. "Something i learned from an old friend." i say and i go to a tree stump and i pull it out of the ground. I carve it in to a bowl and i rip off a small piece of my skirt. I walk over to the water fall and i fill it with water. And while nobody is looking. I multiply the piece of skirt to just enough for them. I then walk inside the cave. I dip each piece of cloth in to the water and each piece of cloth goes to each one of their foreheads. I then start coughing. I've been in the smoke to long. I walk out side with the bowl and i sit under the water fall, only my face out of the water. I then start thinking about how worried Hal and killiwog must be. I look up at the sky. I jump up out of the water. Oh my god. Its the interceptor. I wave them down in to the clearing. "Come on. Time to meet my friends." i say and we all go down in to the clearing. The door opens. Hal comes out. "There you are Aya we have been looking for you." Hal says. "Sup?" I respond. "Alright who broke Aya?" Hal says as he looks around. I sigh. "I am not broken Hal Jordan. Am I correct when I say it took you 3.789659803 hours to find my location and activate my ultrawarp mogul. Affirmative?" I say doing my best to sound like I use to. "Ok. She is fixed. And yes your correct." He says. "Good because I was just guessing there." I say. "Where's the poozer?" killiwog asks as he walks out. "AAAHHHHHHH! TALKING PIG!" Kagome screams and hides behind Inuyasha who cracks his fingers. "Looks like we are having pork for dinner." he says. I turn around to Inuyasha and have a pissed look on my face. "Inuyasha." I say. His eyes widen realizing what I was going to say next eminently sits down. "Good boy." I say. "Inuyasha and Kagome meet Hal and killiwog. Hal and Killiwog meet Inuyasha and Kagome." I say. "I'll be back. I need to rewet the compresses." I say. I climb the mountain quickly and I refill the bowl with water. I then walk back inside. I rewet the compresses and then things start getting blurry for me. I walk back outside. I forgot. I need blood of a demon slayer. I see Songo leaning against a wall. I walk over to her and I bring her in to the cave. I cut her finger and I squeeze a few drops of blood in and then I push her out. I then run and free fall off the cliff all the wall down and in to a tree. I jump down from the tree. "That was exciting." I say. I walk over to Hal and killiwog. "I won't be able to go yet because there are people i need to take care of. If i don't constantly watch them. They could die. So I'm sorry but i can't go." i say and i clime the mountain again. I make a soup and more bowls along with spoons. I pour soup in to the bowls. "Lunch is ready. Hurry before it gets cold." i yell down. I then gather a couple and i bring it inside. I feed each of them and then i gather the bowls and spoons then i walk back outside. I wash the stuff in the waterfall then i stack them to the side. I walk back and i have my soup. "This is great Aya."Hal says. I stay silent. I get up and I wash my bowl and spoon. I then go to the cave and i lie down in front of the fire and quickly I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys/gals, Aya is talking gibberish again! Or is she... BUM BUM BUMMM! Like I said last chapter. PM what you think it is and the first one to get the right answer gets mentioned in the next chapter. Good luck everyone!**

**Hail the stars.**

**- Sarah**


	5. waking up and more then one jewel!

Aya's pov.  
I wake up in the middle of the night. I look at my hair and I notice it turned black and that I'm wearing a red kimono. "Strange." I say to my self. I walk outside and I go down to the lake. I take of my clothes and I go into the lake. I wash my self then I get out of the water and I redress myself. I go back to the cave and I fall back to sleep.  
In the morning.  
I wake up and I walk out side. I notice inuyasha is already up. "Morning inuyasha." I say and I sit next to him. "Morning bed head." he responds. My hands start coming my hair. And then I notice I have silver-white hair. I jump down to the river and I look in. I see that I have silver-white hair, a purple cresent moon in the center of my forehead, pointed ears, and purple lines on the sides of my face. "Whoa. THERE IS PURPLE ON MY FACE!" I exclaim. I rub it to make sure it's real... And it is. I jump back up. I move my arm and it rests on a sword. I pull it out of its sheath. "Whoa. Cool sword." I say as I look at it. Inuyasha looks at it and his eyes widen. "Where did you get that sword!" he says. "It was attached to my belt." I say as confused as he looked. "That's my fathers sword. How did it get there. Last I saw it. Sesshomero had it." inuyasha says. Then all of a sudden I remember. "I'll be right back." I say as I grab the bowl and I fill it with fresh water from the water fall. I then go in to the cave and I re-wet the compresses. When I'm about to leave I hear someone. "My face hurts." someone says. I turn around to see the small one open his eyes. I put down the bowl and I go over to him. "Good. Your awake. Shippo right?" I say softly. "Yea." he responds. "Alright. Are you hungry?" "Yes. Can I have fish please?" "Sure sweety." I stand up and I leave the cave and I go down to the river. I easily pick up a fish and a stick that I wash in the river. I spear the fish then I go back to the cave and I wave the fish once over the fire and it's instantly cooked. I bring it to Shippo. "Here you go Shippo." I say as I hand the fish. "How did it cook so fast?" he asks. "With these." I say as I reach in to my pocket and I show him 6 shecon no tamas. "I have fire, water, earth, nature, air, and magic." I say pointing to the corresponding jewel. "I had no idea there was more the one." Shippo says. "There are millions. You have one. Right here." I say as I softly touch his cheek and it pops out. "You have the sacred jewel of trust. Very good." I say and I press the jewel against his cheek and it goes back into his cheek. Kagome jumps awake. "I sense sacred jewel shards!" Kagome exlames I go over and I flick her forehead and a jewel comes out. "I told you Shippo. Almost everyone has one." I look at the jewel. "Kindness. Nice." I say and I push it back into her forehead. "What was that!" Kagome exlames. "A sacred jewel. Duh. I wonder witch one inuyasha has!" I say as I go outside. I see it in his left arm. I tackle him. "Get off!" He yells at me. "Hold still!" I yell back as I try to get his arm. "No so get off!" he yells at me pissed. "No! Hold will and I'll be off in a sec!" I yell at him. I grab his left arm and I get the jewel out. He pushes me off. "Bravery. Nice." I say as I look at him. Then I notice there is another in his right foot. "There's another! Hold still!" I say as I grab his foot and the jewel comes out. "Strength. Sweet." I say. I then put both jewels back. I then take my jewels out of my pocket. I put the fire into the center of my forehead. The magic in to my neck. The air into my left hand. The water into my right hand. The earth into my right foot. The nature into my left foot. I sigh. Its been along time since I've had all my jewels in me. I walk back in to the cave. I then remember i misplaced three. I take out the water, air, and healing. I place the air in my chest. I place the water in my left hand. The healing in my right hand. I walk over to Shippo. "Squeeze my right hand. I put the jewel of healing there. I'll help you heel quicker." i say and he squeezes my hand. The heeling goes into him "Tingly." he says. I smile. "You need to rest now." i say. He lies back and closes his eyes."Good night Shippo." i say. I walk outside and i sit next to inuyasha. "Shippo woke up. He just went back to sleep." i say. "Good." he answers. I sigh. I look at the sky and i see that the Sun is setting. I sleep by the fire.

* * *

Hey guys. no one is reading my story and i'm super sad. does anyone read my story? if you do, I'm begging you to leave a comment. :.{


End file.
